Diario de
by Vane-Namikaze
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre lo que pensaban nuestros chicos de CDM al conocer a Sucrette; Capitulo 1: Castiel; Capitulo 2: Nathaniel Estos capitulos son escritos por ZeldaGrashee Sims Histories, ese es su nombre en facebook, a medida que suba algun otro capitulo de algun chico del juego lo estare subiendo constantemente :)


Ir al instituto e ir a verle las caras a los demás no me agrada en absoluto, típicos niños mimados, estúpidos delegados, en pocas palabras, ese instituto está lleno de gente desagradable.  
>Desayuné las sobras de la comida de anoche, pizza, normalmente son sobras de hamburguesas, pero anoche quise probar algo diferente, y le di parte de las sobras, con comida de perro a Demonio.<br>Ya habiendo terminado de arreglarme, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí al instituto, quizás falte a unas clases, porque… ¿a quién le gusta ver materias que no te servirán de nada cuando salgas?, además, la matemática, la química, tienen que ver con Música?, no creo. Pero mis padres me obligan a ir, por el hecho de "tener al menos una educación", Bah, solo espero la hora de irme de esa escuela y tocar en una buena banda de Rock.  
>Llegué al instituto, y me dirigí al patio, saque de mi mochila un mp3 para escuchar buena música, ya estando en hora de clase, no asistí al aula, me da igual si falto o no, yo pienso que por lo menos nos dejen ver las materias que queramos, pero al parecer este estúpido sistema escolar encadena a todos con sus reglas de idiotas.<br>Había sacado una revista donde decía que había una estrella solista, que estaba surgiendo en la ciudad… Que le vaya bien a ella, de seguro ganara muchos premios…  
>Arroje la revista y me recosté en el árbol, me estaba relajando cuando vi a una chica nueva en el instituto, parecía perdida, Jajaja, será bueno darle una buena bienvenida, me levante, y esperé a que ella se acercara.<br>Ella se acercó sonriente, yo cruzado de brazos con mi gesto de "Me vale lo que digas".  
>Sonrió y dijo: Hola, soy nueva.<br>Que esperaba que le dijera, ¿Encantado, hola, mucho gusto?, estupideces.  
>La mire y dije: ¿Entonces?<br>Ella arqueó una ceja y me dijo: ¿Siempre tan amable?  
>En ese momento me di cuenta que no era una típica niña mimada como las demás que están aquí, por ejemplo la hermana del estúpido delegado es una gran muestra de niñas idiotas que piensan que tienen todo con solo lloriquear, estúpidas. Lo curioso es, a pesar de tratarla mal, esa tonta sigue detrás mí, ¿Qué rayos hice para merecerme esta pesadilla?<br>Así que le dije: Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel.  
>Ella dijo: Hola soy Sucrette, vuelvo más tarde. Acabo de llegar y me están volviendo loca con el papeleo. –Hizo un gesto de estar estresada y de rabia.<br>Increíble que haya gente que de verdad le desagrade el estar recibiendo órdenes de viejas anticuadas, Me agradó la chica… Sucrette... si eso.  
>Le sonreí y le dije: Jaja, Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado.<br>Nathaniel es el delegado principal, por ende, piensa que tiene el derecho de mandar a los demás alumnos porque solo es el niño de la directora, me enferma eso, además, nunca ha podido lidiar conmigo Jajajaja, ni me imagino viéndolo como me pone un pase de suspendido y esas cosas, simplemente es un idiota, nada más. El piensa que siendo perfecto obtiene el respeto de los demás, pero para mí, no vale nada si no es el de verdad, que cosa más estúpida, ser alguien que no es para poder merecer respeto.  
>Ella me dijo: ¿Algún problema con él?<br>Claro, muchos problemas, sobre todo, el estar soportando su presencia en el instituto, soportar ver como alardea de sus notas, para ser el niño de los profesores, Cretino. Pero a ella que le interesa esa clase de problemas que tengo con ese, de todas formas quise mantenerla informada y dejarle claro como es mi relación con él.  
>Reí y le dije: Jaja, no he conocido nunca a nadie tan cortado y serio como ese tío.<br>Ambas palabras tenían un sentido grande para él, nunca se ha hablado con nadie además de la directora y de una delegada de una clase, esta… Melody creo, solamente con esas personas interactúa, que bajo ha caído Nathaniel, pero lo tiene merecido, por muchas cosas… y entre esas, tratar de ser perfecto.  
>Ella hizo sonrió y dijo: Jaja, eso creo yo también...<br>Nunca pensé que habría otra chica que pensara de una forma parecida en la forma como veo las cosas, genial, supongo que sería bueno charlar una que otra vez con ella.  
>Le dije: De todas maneras, deberías ir a hacer el papeleo. Si no, no te dejaran tranquila.<br>Ella se había ido.  
>Se dirigió a la sala de delegados para terminar con el papeleo, mientras por fin me pude relajar y seguir escuchando música, esa chica, al verla detalladamente, parecía muy agradable, pero viéndola más de cerca… no había nada más que ver.<br>Pensaba en la clase que falte, era como la tercera o cuarta vez, que hacia eso, supongo que me darían un certificado de ausencia o algo así, pero no me importaba, además a quien le diría que lo firmara, ¿A Demonio? Ja, a no ser que sepa escribir, si fuera así, me haría millonario mostrando el gran don que tendría el. Mis padres trabajan con las aerolíneas, mi padre es piloto y mi madre azafata, ellos nunca están presentes, a veces uno que otro fin de semana, porque sus trabajos los llevan a estar lejos de casa, por eso me había emancipado, y pudiendo llegara a depender solo de mí. No necesitaba a nadie más.  
>Unos minutos después ella volvió, le dije: Me haces sombra –Bostecé.<br>Seria agradable charlar con ella pero NO tan a menudo.  
>Ella se fue y siguió con su papeleo y yo escuchando música, evadiendo cualquier interrupción.<br>Poco después volvió pero no me dijo nada. Supongo que quería que le hiciera un favor, y se retractó, bien hecho por ella.  
>Giré mi rostro a donde había tirado hacia unos minutos la revista, la recogí y volví a leer el artículo de la chica solista: "Es en verdad una promesa para toda la ciudad, no solo por su gran talento sino por su perfecta personalidad, simplemente, será una gran estrella de la música"…<br>Tengo una banda con mi mejor amigo, Lysandro, es bastante peculiar pero muy buen amigo, siempre tocamos por las noches en el instituto para no molestar a nadie, siempre puedo contar con él, por lo menos, es la única persona que no me ha fallado.  
>Poco después volvió, me levante y le dije: ¿Otra vez tú?<br>Ella dijo: Tu camiseta me suena.  
>Me pregunte a que se refería, por el logotipo de la camiseta.<br>Le dije: Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a qué te recuerda eso? ¿A un dibujo del trasero de tu último poni?  
>Siempre tengo esa manera cínica de preguntar o de tratar con alguna persona.<br>Ella dijo: ¿Pero qué dices? Es el símbolo de un grupo de rock.  
>Ella parecía entusiasta por Winged Skull, yo me sorprendí por eso, a ella, le gusta el rock, vaya, pero si tenemos algo en común, e increíble porque es una de las pocas chicas que le gusta el rock, varias que he conocido, siempre tienden a gustarle cosas tontas, pero no me tengo que alegrar en tanto, puede que le guste el rock pero no sé quién es exactamente ella, apenas la conozco.<br>Sonreí y le dije: ¡Oh! ¿Así que la nueva conoce al grupo Winged skull?  
>Sonrió y me dijo feliz: Sí, me gusta el rock de vez en cuando.<br>Que genial, me agrada, no tanto, pero como había dicho para charlar un buen rato, al menos para tratar con otra persona, ya que paso mucho tiempo con Lysandro, es bueno, pero quisiera conocer más clases de personas, como ella.  
>Le dije: Genial, no conozco a muchas chicas que la escuchen.<br>Era la verdad, no conocía a prácticamente a ninguna chica que le agrade esa banda.  
>Pronto se devolvió y fue a terminar su papeleo.<br>Me iba a ir a ver a Lysandro, entre al pasillo, cuando vi la hora, ya era hora de salir, no tenía tiempo de hablar con Lysandro, así que me iba a ir cuando vi a la vieja de la directora y a la chica… Sucrette, hablando, cuando terminaron de hablar, ella iba a ir a su casa, cuando me acerque y le dije: Hey, la novata ¿Sigues por aquí? Ven que te enseñare un lugar curioso.  
>Ella sonó feliz y me dijo: ¡Vale! Te sigo.<br>Fuimos los dos por las escaleras, subimos todos los pisos, hasta dar con una puerta, el acceso a la siguiente habitación era totalmente prohibido para cualquier estudiante, pero era obvio que una regla no me impedía ir a donde se me diera la gana. Tenía unas llaves que robé al cretino del delegado hace mucho, abrí la puerta, la cual conducía a la azotea de la escuela, ella quedo sorprendida de la hermosa vista que daba desde ese lugar hacia toda la ciudad, la vi cómo se alegró, pero luego torno su sonrisa y su felicidad en angustia, creía que nos descubrirían y que tendría problemas, Jajaja, esta pequeña novata aún no sabe quién es en realidad Castiel.  
>Poco después se fue a su casa y yo a la mía, había pensado en la idea de charlar con ella, como seria… además seria genial tener una chica como amiga, aunque me agrada la idea, no quiero hacerme ilusiones.<p> 


End file.
